The Secret Life of Cappie
by iluvbadmovies
Summary: He watched the mahogany box lowered into the ground and he knew his life would never be the same. Today he had to stop pretending,today he had to grow up. He had to face reality and soon he would no longer be Cappie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek.

Ashleigh plopped down in front of the TV and flipped it on. She clicked through the channels looking for cartoons or the morning news, anything really. It was a long weekend and most of the ZBZ girls had gone home, including Casey. She continued going through the channels but most of them had the same thing on, a funeral. As a last resort, she turned on ESPN and even they had it on. She finally decided to put on NBC and see whom it was for at least. If it was on the majority of the channels, the person was probably important.

"_Today marks the funeral of Louis Caplin. He passed away three days ago after a massive heart attack. Hundreds have gathered to bid farewell to this beloved man."_

_A sea of black covered the grounds of Riverside Cemetery. The world's elite was out today to pay their respects. The Queen of England, President Bush, and the Dali Lama were some of the more respected faces. Every politician, philanthropist, industrialist and celebrity that mattered was there. The family probably did not notice. _

_A half circle had formed around the freshly dug grave with Caplin's widow and wife of over sixty years Cynthia in the middle. On her right were her sons Victor, Charles and Michael and her daughters Sarah, Jane and Laura. On her left was her oldest son Anthony and his family. Behind them stood the rest of the Caplin family, son and daughters in law, aunts, uncles, cousins and grandchildren, then friends and other guests. _

_Cynthia stood watching the mahogany box being lowered into the ground. She gripped Anthony's hand tighter and pulled him closer to her, begging him for strength. Next to him were his wife Vivian, silently sobbing and clutching her six-month-old daughter, Gabriella, to her chest. Their eighteen-year-old son Andrew stood next to her rubbing her back with one arm and his other was wrapped around his twelve-year-old sister, Jessica. She buried her head into his chest and cried. Next to Jessica, her nine-year-old brother Daniel stood staring blankly at the grave while Susan his fifteen-year-old sister gripped his left hand with both of hers. At the end of the row the oldest grandchild of Louis and Cynthia, Christopher, stood. The twenty one year old was holding his three-year-old brother Theodore with one arm. The small boy rested his head against his brothers' chest and closed his eyes. His other arm was stroking his six-year-old sister, Elizabeth's hair as she stood next to him holding onto his pant leg resting her head on his hip._

Ash gasped as they zoomed in on Christopher.

"Oh. My. God. Cappie!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ashleigh sat staring at the TV, frozen, not knowing what to do. It was a dream a really weird dream. She pinched her arm. Oww. Ok it wasn't a dream, someone was playing a really elaborate trick on her, yes, that was it. There was no way this could be true. She ran upstairs to her laptop and logged onto the internet.

_Google search: Louis Caplin_

Hundreds of thousands of results came up, she clicked on a few.

_The New York Times._

_April 5, 2007_

_Yesterday was a sad day for the world, multi-billionaire philanthropist Louis Caplin died of a massive heart attack. He passed away in the early morning at home with his wife of sixty years, Cynthia, while waiting for the paramedics to arrive. He leaves behind him his seven children Anthony, Victor, Charles, Sarah, Jane, Michael and Laura as well as over thirty grandchildren. The funeral will be held Saturday at…_

_USA Today_

_October 3, 2006_

_Louis Caplin and his wife Cynthia hosted a benefit last night for the Susan G. Komen Breast Cancer Foundation. All of their children attended as well as other members of the New York City elite. Robert and Sharon Davenport, Carl and Lana Hesse and the Rockefeller Family were just a few of the famous faces in attendance. Together the benefit raised $127,500,000 one hundred million of which was donated by Louis…_

_LA Weekly_

_August 13, 2006_

_Hundreds of people flocked to East Compton on Friday for the grand opening of the new St. Michaels Memorial Hospital. Cutting the ribbon at the ceremony was Louis Caplin, the man who donated the over $15 million dollars to build the new state-of-the-art facility. The residents of East Compton and its surrounding…_

_Brooklyn Chronicle_

_May 20, 2006_

_The new youth recreational facility in the heart of Brooklyn opened yesterday. Hundreds of residents came to watch billionaire Louis Caplin cut the ribbon. The facility includes a gym, swimming pool, basketball court and game room. Throughout the day, Louis could be found playing playstation with some of the teenagers, often losing according to a source or playing pool. One guest said, "He was killing us, ten games in a row."…_

Okay, so Louis Caplin is real, very real, this isn't a joke but Cappie could not possibly be his grandson, could he?

_Google search: Christopher Caplin_

Again, hundreds of thousands of articles came up.

_New York Times_

_July 6, 2006_

_After months of hiding, Christopher Caplin has returned home. Sources report that he is in the city for his brother Daniel's ninth birthday. He was spotted shopping with his sister Susan at FAO Schwarz . The pair bought many kids toys including a Nintendo Wii. No one has been able to get a location on Chris for months but a source close to the family says he has been away at college. The college of choice is unknown but…_

_US Weekly_

_August 18, 2006_

_Christopher Caplin spotted in Ralph Lauren with long-time best friend Lisa Robinson. The duo spent over $600 on baby clothes including a pink Polo. Who are the gifts for? Chris's mother Vivian is pregnant with her eighth child, she is due…_

_March 4, 2007_

_Spotted in Central park, Christopher Caplin, his brother Daniel, nine, and his sister Elizabeth, four. The trio ran around on the playground for hours and got ice cream before heading home. People at the park said they were smiling and laughing the entire…_

_December 19, 2006_

_There was a crowd outside Bergdorf's yesterday but not because of a sale. Inside the store, Christopher and Jessica Caplin were busy buying Christmas presents for family and friends. The pair spent over $5,000 before continuing down the street to Tiffany's. At the jewelry store, they spent another… _

_Vanity Fair_

_May 6, 2006_

_As he sat in a Soho coffee shop sipping a $2.00 iced coffee you would hardly believe that he is the heir to a multi-billion dollar empire, but that's Christopher Caplin. The twenty year old chatted happily for well over three hours, drinking coffee after coffee. He talked about his family, friends, plans for the future and how excited he is to be a big brother, again. He skillfully avoided questions about his personal life and where he has been sneaking off to periodically for the past two years. After leaving the café, we walked through Soho stopping in stores and at random street vendors. He spent twenty minutes talking to cashiers and other customers, getting their opinions on what he was buying. Through out the day we was a perfect gentleman with a wicked sense of humor, I was laughing for…_

Ashleigh looked at the pictures that went with the article. Cappie. Cappie. Cappie. They were all of Cappie. She could not believe it. As she took out her cell about to call everyone she knew and tell them the unbelievable news she spotted a picture on the screen and froze. He was pushing his way through dozens of paparazzi trying to get into his house; he looked so sad and a little mad. He didn't want anyone to know. For once, he didn't want to be Christopher Caplin, oldest grandson of Louis Caplin. She exited the site and went downstairs to turn off the TV before anyone else saw it. She took in his somber expression on the screen. He was resting his head against his little brother's while the grave was filled. She decided to wait and confront him about it when he came back, if he came back.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock on his bedroom door and it opened slightly, his father stuck his head in.

"It's time to go."

Cappie nodded and got up following his father downstairs, where the rest of his family and grandmother were waiting. He put a long black coat on over his black suit and followed his family to the limos waiting downstairs. The ride to the church was a blur, all he remembered was Elizabeth leaning on his side and Theo laying down and putting his head on his lap.

Everything had been a blur since he got the call. He hardly remembered packing and didn't know if he told anyone he was leaving. He didn't even know whether he was the one to call the jet to pick him up. Once in the city it was the same thing. He remembered Lisa picking him up, he knew she talked the entire ride to his apartment but he didn't hear a word. One thing he did remember was walking into his house.

_No one heard him as he came through the doors. His father was standing at the bar downing what Cappie was sure was not his first glass of scotch. His mother was sobbing violently on the couch and Susan was trying to calm her. Andrew was staring into space and Daniel and Elizabeth were watching the news. Elizabeth was silently crying as a picture of their grandfather appeared on the screen. Theo was sitting on the floor pushing a toy car back and forth. He heard a crash from the kitchen and ran in to find a broken plate on the ground and Jessica sitting on the floor crying. The maid was trying to quiet Gabriella who even at six months old knew something was wrong. He took Gabi from her and rocked her to sleep. He tried to think of anything but his broken family but failed when he walked past the sunroom and saw his grandmother staring out the window. He put his sister to bed and walked into the room. He stood behind her silently for ten minutes before she spoke._

"_I can't believe he's gone."_

_She turned around and sobbed in his arms until she fell asleep. He carried her to bed before going to his own room._

Everything blurred again. He remembered lying on his bed, people coming in and out, walking around the large house for the next two days not really talking to anyone. This morning he remembered the maid bringing in his black Armani suit but he didn't remember putting it on. It had happened at some point because he was wearing it under his black coat as he sat in the limo.

The limo pulled up to the curb and someone opened the door. Jessica, Andrew, Susan and Daniel were waiting on the sidewalk for them. Cappie got out first and surveyed the dozens of reporters lining the steps of the church. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair before turning to help Elizabeth out of the car. He then lifted Theo out and rested him on his hip. Liz took his hand and they walked over to their siblings. Another limo pulled up behind them and his dad got out first. He then turned to help his mom and Gabi out of the car. Vivian stepped away as Anthony helped Cynthia get out. She looked at the crowd and Cappie could tell she wanted to get back in the car and run away. Anthony must have noticed too because he took her hand and guided her towards the rest of the family. The eleven of them stood there looking up at the large church knowing that if they went in it was real, he was really gone.

Andrew took a deep breathe and took a step forward. Daniel and Jessica followed after him. Susan took Elizabeth's hand and led her up the large steps. Vivian followed holding her youngest like a lifeline. Anthony moved forward but Cappie noticed his grandmother hesitate. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"You can do this."

She gave him a small nod before taking her oldest son's hand letting him lead her into the church. Cappie and Theo followed behind them trying to ignore the hundreds of flashes going off in their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later… Cyprus Rhodes University

Ash looked around the party at the Kappa Tau house. She didn't usually come to these but she had heard he was back. She saw Rusty, Beaver and Heath but she had yet to see Cappie. After half an hour of searching she gave up. As she walked onto the porch, she finally found him. He was sitting on the steps drinking a beer. She wanted to talk to him right then and there but she knew it was not the right place. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up and looked at his shocked face. She shrugged and pulled him into the house, up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door behind her.

"Geez Ash."

"If that is my real name."

"What?"

"Wait, I did that wrong."

"Okay… what's goin on?"

"I could ask you the same question Cappie, if that is your real name. Oh I did it right that time."

"What are you talking about; of course Cappie isn't my real name."

Ashleigh sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Did you really need to drag me up to my room; you know tomorrow everyone is gunna think something happened."

"Yeah, I did, we need to talk."

"About what?" Cappie was confused; he didn't remember doing anything wrong, to Ash or even Casey.

"About you… Chris."

Cappie felt the air being sucked out of the room. He sat down on his bed, hard.

"What did you… how did you… what?"

He couldn't even form a clear thought besides, Oh my God. People had found out before but it was never anyone he knew. His father just paid them off and he went on living happily living his fake life.

"God Ash."

He scrubbed a hand over his face before looking up at her. She gave him a small smile. At least she didn't look mad that he had been lying for the past three years.

"How did you find out?"

"I saw the funeral on TV. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks."

She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. They both were lost in their own thoughts. Cappie wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't pay her off, and she could have already told people he just didn't know yet. Ashleigh was trying to decide if she should ask him all of her questions now. He looked so tired, he even looked ashamed. Ashleigh finally broke the silence that had settled over the room.

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

She felt him relax beside her.

"Thank you, I didn't really believe you would but… you can never be too careful."

"I'm sure."

Another silence fell over the pair as they sat in the dimly lit bedroom. Ash noticed the suitcase near the closet and hoped he just hadn't put it away yet, she didn't want him to leave.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Because you didn't want the paparazzi around, because you wanted some freedom, because you wanted a normal life."

He turned to look at her and saw understanding; she was the first person that had found out who had understood why he did it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

She looked away from him before she spoke again. She couldn't deal with his bright blue eyes looking into her brown ones. They made you feel like you had to tell the truth. It was unnerving.

"You know I was going to tell everyone one I knew, I had my cell out and everything. Then I saw a picture of you on the computer surrounded by reporters and photographers. You looked so unhappy. Here you are always smiling it was weird to see, but then I understood it. You needed to get away, you needed to escape. I couldn't tell anyone after that, knowing that it would ruin everything for you."

He looked at her gratefully. At least he wouldn't have to try to pay her off, but he would buy her a rather expensive gift.

"Thank you so much Ash."

"No problem, Cap. I just want you to do one thing for me." She said with a smirk on her face.

Cappie sighed; maybe he would have to buy her a bigger gift.

"What's that?"

"Tell me everything."

Cappie smiled, he couldn't believe he had even thought that she would want something from him.

"What do you want to know?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Everything, I want to know everything. Just tell me how all of this happened."

"Okay."

Cappie scooted back on the bed so he was sitting against the headboard. Ashleigh laid back and put her head on a pillow.

"It all started when I was eighteen…"

_I had been applying to colleges and I don't even know why I applied to Cyprus Rhodes but I did. I kinda forgot about it after that. The acceptance letters started coming in; Brown, Harvard, Yale, Stanford, UCLA, Columbia, pretty much every really good school in the county. I was going through the mail one day when I found the letter from CRU telling me I got in, I don't know why but I really wanted to go here, maybe it was the appeal of a smaller school._

_I was talking to my grandparents one day while we were playing x-box, well just me and grams were, she was killing me in Fifa, and they thought that a smaller college would be good for me. It would get me away from the city I had lived in my entire life where I was expected to date some rich bitch and have 2.5 kids. My dad wasn't a fan of the idea, he didn't want me to have to deal with the press alone and all of the people who would want to be friends with me because of my money. That's when gramps came up with the idea of giving me a fake identity. He bought CRU, no one knew, he was good at keeping things quiet, so he could fire anyone who tried to take advantage of me and so he had more control over what happened there. So we came up with my fake identity. _

_We decided that we would just have people call me Cappie because some of my friends already did that because of my last name. So we had to come up with an awful name that I could have and want to keep a secret. Grandma wanted to name me Spock, Dad wanted Darth Vader and Grandpa wanted Fruit Loops, they were his favorite cereal. We finally decided on Captain Hook Vader Allard, don't ask why I have no idea how we got it, well i do but you don't need to know. Then we came up with a background for me. My parents' names are Harold and Jojo Allard. They are hippies and have a house in Berkley, California. They are both professors but often go on trips around the world to explore or what ever it is they do. I am an only child, we have money because my dad's parents died when he was young leaving him everything. We use the money most often to bail them out of jail after illegal protesting. We even had two of our friends pose as them so I could have a picture. We made a completely different past for me. _

_It was so weird when I first came here for people not to know I have a huge family but I guess I got used to it. So I escaped New York one day, my family owns all major news outlets so they made they hype about my absence die down after a while. I came here and I was Cappie and there were no expectations for me, I was free._

"Well mostly free, I still had to major in business, don't tell, for when I take over the company one day."

Ash looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, that is so weird, but in a really cool way."

Cappie let out a small laugh. Over the course of the story, he had laid down next to her on the bed. They had never been close, even when he was dating Casey, but he felt comfortable around her. Maybe it was because no one knew his secret but her. Ashleigh yawed and Cappie looked over at the clock. It was 1:30, now that he thought about it he was really tired.

"I should get back to ZBZ."

Cappie nodded but she made no effort to move.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight? It's late and I don't want to walk home alone and I can go sleep on the couch but-"

Ash cut off his rambling.

"Thanks Cap. You don't have to sleep on the couch it's a big bed."

"Okay."

He got up and got her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to change into. He left to go put on him pajamas and when he got back she was throwing her clothes into a pile on the floor. They silently got into bed, ignoring the potential awkwardness of the situation.

"Night Ash."

"Night Cap, I mean Chris."

They both let out a small laugh before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashleigh woke up at 5:30 to an empty bed; she looked around the dimly lit room and couldn't find Cappie anywhere. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know if she should go look for Cappie, if she should leave or if she should just go back to sleep and pray that he was there when she woke up. She decided that that was the best option since she had only had four hours of sleep. She woke up again at 6:30 when the door creaked open.

She watched Cappie trying to sneak into the room; he probably would have succeeded if it hadn't been for the door.

"Where have you been?"

Cappie's shoulders slumped in defeat when he realized she was up.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

Her voice was mumbled and groggy, he could tell she had just woken up and felt guilty that he was the reason.

"Yes, but it's okay, so where were you?"

"Andrew called; Gabi was crying and keeping all of them up so he thought it was only right that I suffered too."

Ash let out a small laugh and looked over at Cappie. Despite the lack of sleep he was smiling, he loved his family, even when they woke him up in the middle of the night.

"That's nice of him. Does he do that a lot?"

Despite the fact that her brain was barley working, she managed to sit up in the bed and talk to him. She knew if she stayed laying down she would fall back asleep.

"Like once a week but he's my little brother it's his job."

Ashleigh thought back to some of the articles she had read and tried to remember which sibling Andrew was.

"Right Andrew is eighteen?"

Cappie nodded and took a seat on the bed.

"Yeah, second oldest, he likes to keep me involved with the family, mostly when he can't sleep, so we have meaningful conversations at three in the morning."

He seemed to like this if the wistful smile on his face was any indication. She could tell that it was hard for him to be away from his family so much.

"As bad as three in the morning sounds it must be nice to have such a close family."

Ashleigh thought about her family. She didn't talk to her older sister, Erica, much. The Turner family was not particularly close. They saw each other at holidays and for a few weeks each summer but that was it. They defiantly did not call each other in the middle of the night just because they felt like it.

"Yeah it is, he called at four this morning and after Gabi went to bed, Sue was wide awake so she decided it was the perfect time to tell me about her new potential boyfriend. She talked for about an hour, and then at six Mom was up so she took the phone from her and we talked for a while. The only problem with my family is that I get no sleep because of them. If Drew isn't calling Sue is, and if Sue isn't Jess is and if it isn't any of them my mom, dad or grandparents are calling. The best part is there is an hour time difference and I don't think any of them know that."

Ash's eyes got wide when she listened to the number of people calling him. Everyone at school thought that Cappie didn't really have a family, it was weird to think otherwise. He never talked about his family so it was strange to think that he actually talked to them.

"That totally sucks. Well now that I'm up can we get something to eat?"

Cappie nodded and got up off the bed to get clothes out of his dresser.

"Sure that sounds good. We should go out; most of the food here is not longer edible."

She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Ewww."

Cappie nodded equally grossed out but not willing to do anything about it.

"Yeah, so get dressed and I'll wait downstairs."

"Okay."

She nodded as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later Ash walked down the steps of the Kappa Tau house, she was thankful that everyone was still asleep so they didn't notice her. Cappie was cleaning up cups that had been left on the floor and almost every other surface of the house.

"Wow, you guys sure can make a mess."

"Thanks, it is what we're known for."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and was about to reply when she stomach rumbled.

"Shut up and let's go, I'm starving."

"Well then we should get going, there is this great diner in town, they have the best waffles."

"I'm sold move it."

She grabbed his arm and shoved him out the door in front of her.

"Okay, okay, I'm moving. You are so pushy."

Ashleigh just rolled her eyes and continued dragging him down the sidewalk.

"So where is this place, are we driving or can we walk?"

"We can walk; I wouldn't force you to get in my car anyway."

The pair walked down the sidewalk to the town near Cyprus Rhodes.

"You have a car?"

"Yeah, it's this really crappy old jeep. It was like $600 and is an awful yellow color. It goes with my Cali upbringing or that's what Lisa said."

"Lisa's your best friend right?"

"Yeah, Lisa Robinson, we have been best friends since we were like a week old."

"Really?"

"Yeah she was born two days after me and our moms met at the hospital. We had joint birthday parties for eighteen years."

"No way. How does that work, do you have both Cinderella and Spiderman decorations?"

"Well one year we did have a Snow White and Hot Wheels party. That was pretty cool. Gramps had special decorations made where Snow White was driving a red camaro. Ahh the perks of money."

Ash nodded her head and let out a low whistle.

"Camaro huh?"

Cappie raised an eyebrow at her skeptically.

"Do you have any idea what that is?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, but I was gunna pretend."

Cappie laughed at her and she tried to push him off the sidewalk.

"Well if you ever get to New York I'll show you. I have a restored '69 Camaro; I got it for my sixteenth birthday."

"Wow all I got for my sixteenth birthday was $100 and a pair of earrings."

Cappie looked over at her skeptically and she shrugged in response.

"I doubt that, but if you say so. It's a tradition in my family to get a car on your sixteenth birthday. Andrew got a Range Rover and I think Sue is getting a Mustang but I'm not sure, she changes her mind every other day."

"I wish my family had that tradition."

"Who wouldn't?"

"So how much farther to this place?"

"About two blocks."

Ash looked at him in disbelief.

"Two blocks. We have been walking for ten minutes; this was defiantly a place we needed to drive to."

"Yeah well the walk back will burn off all the calories from the overly-fattening breakfast." Ashleigh looked over at him and laughed. "I only think of things like that because I have two teenaged sisters and my best friend is a girl."

"Sure you do. I bet it's so you look good on camera."

Cap scoffed. "Like I could not look got on camera."

Ashleigh giggled. "Someone's full of himself."

"Yeah well a twenty page spread in Vanity Fair will do that to a guy."

She laughed at him and looked up at the building in front of them.

"Is this it?"

"Yup." He nodded.

"Moe's Diner? Are you kiddin me?" She looked at the sixties themed diner in front of her. She wouldn't be surprised if the waitresses wore roller-skates. Cappie rolled his eyes at her and pushed her toward the door.

"Shut up and go in, Moe makes some damb good pancakes."

"Alright but if I don't like then you're buying."

"I was buying anyway."

A sly smile appeared on her face.

"Oh yeah richy, well you better hope it don't like them I can eat a hell of a lot of pancakes."

Cappie held the door open for her and they went inside.

"I think me and my platinum card can handle it."


End file.
